


Against All Odds

by domschalkley



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domschalkley/pseuds/domschalkley
Summary: What would happen if everyone was happy in Purgatory?





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole’s POV

The coffee maker worked slowly, much so that I didn’t know if half an hour had passed since I switched it on. I looked up at the clock, and well, it hadn’t been thirty minutes, it had been twenty instead. We needed a new coffee maker, that’s for sure.

“Haught” Nedley appeared, gesturing with his hand for me to come closer. “We need you, fast.” I left the empty cup on the table and rush to his side.

“What’s going on, sir?” He let go of a long sigh, watching me with resignation.

“We need you to change the broken filters for the heating to work.” He patted me on the back and left, leaving me without time to respond.”

“For what?” I asked to myself. Knowing I only had one option, which was to ultimately do it, I groaned in disappointment.

I walked up the stairs to where the heater was located and carefully began to remove the pieces that needed work. Why were all the easy and pointless jobs mine to do? I wanted to be a good cop, the type that fights against crime, that’s why I graduated the academy. But instead, I’m here changing the filters to the heater, making coffee, and giving out speeding tickets. All while Waverly and Wynonna… Waverly and Wynonna where out there fighting demons, defending the small town from actual danger while I… Well, I’m here making gluten-free pizza in the microwave.

When my work was done, I walked down the stairs and shook my hands to get rid of any residue, heading for the coffee maker yet again.

“The coffee at this station gets worse every day.” Wynonna sounded, donut in hand. Lightly hitting her chest every time she took a bite followed by a bitter sip of her coffee. A sip out of the cup of coffee that I had made for myself.

“I spent twenty minutes waiting for my coffee and another ten fixing the filters, and when I come back someone has magically stolen my coffee.” I groaned, watching as Wynonna scrunches up her nose in denial.

“Well at least now I know my sister sucks in bed.” I shook my head at Wynonna’s words, who only continued to eat her donut, which she seemed to enjoy considering the traces of white powder across her lips.  
“Oh, Haught. When you leave, don’t forget those.” Nedley pointed to the stack of paperwork needing to be finished. “I need them all done by tomorrow, please.”

“Tomorrow?” I laughed.

“Did I say something funny?” My laugh caught in my throat as I shook my head since Nedley was being serious. “Tomorrow.” He said as he headed for the door.

Wynonna and I stood in silence, her watching me with wide eyes as she ate quietly. Putting on my uniform jacket, I looked over at the pile of paperwork with distaste. 

“Officer Haught!” Waverly appeared just as Nedley reached the door, where she gave him a confused look due to his blank expression. “Would you like to go out to dinner? As a distraction of sorts.” I didn’t respond, instead I simply lifted the mountain of paperwork with my hand to direct her attention to it.

“Damn… Your hand is huge.” Commented Wynonna, sipping on her drink to mask her laugh.

“I can’t, I have so much work to do.” I said, turning away from Waverly’s gaze. Waverly reached for my hands and pulled me closer. “Go out with Wynonna, you guys should spend more time together.”

“I’ll enjoy it for you, sis.” Wynonna said, as I left without saying goodbye to Waverly, since there were things that still bothered me.

I was hurt, because she went on those death-wishing missions and I didn’t, the only thing I could opt for was detaining someone trying to rob the supermarket. I was hurt because everyone seemed so close, everyone spent time together while I was just Waverly’s girlfriend or agent Haught. And I loved being Waverly’s girlfriend, I did, but sometimes I just want to be Nicole. Nicole who was able to save the day. Nicole, the girl who formed part of Wynonna, Dolls, Doc, and Waverly’s group, but I wasn’t, I was part of Nedley’s team, where no one really paid much attention to me. 

When I got home, I left the stack of papers on the coffee table, threw my jacket on the nearest chair and sprawled on the living room sofa. I looked over the documents, pinching the bridge of my nose as I sighed. My eyes drooped, my arms fell limp, my whole body felt heavy. I was so tired, so out of it to the point where I couldn’t open another file, but I had to.  
I started with the one at the top, which was a ticket. Another one. How could a small town have so many tickets? Well if Black Badge spent the whole day slaying demons and destroying streets I guess it’s normal.

Waverly’s POV

“Why do you have that face? The pasta is good. It’s impossible for you to not be hungry after the day we just had.” Wynonna’s voice sounded distant as I watched her through the reflection of the window. I blinked and shook my head, trying to compose myself as I looked back at her. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Nothing, nothing.” I forced a smile as I moved my food around my plate.

“What do you mean nothing?” She scoffed, pulling my plate from under me.

“Have you seen the episode where Mr. Burns has so many illnesses at the same time to the point where he can’t actually get sick from any of them?” Wynonna nodded. “Well, that’s what’s happening with me. I have so many things on my mind that none of them really make any sense.”

“That’s strange.” She said, pointing at me with her fork. I nodded because, well, it was weird, but ultimately I didn’t feel well, I didn’t feel myself. There were holes in my memories, thing I did that I don’t remember. I did things that weren’t normal. But that was only part of it. My mind still swam around the idea that Wynonna would have preferred to have Willa at her side instead of me. And Nicole. Nicole had been so distant lately. 

“I’m gonna go take some food over to Nicole’s so she can eat. Is that okay?” Wynonna simply shrugged. 

“Just… be careful, okay? Lately you’ve seemed a bit distraught.” 

I ordered a four-cheese pizza to go, considering that it was Nicole’s favorite. I hoped she would like it. I hoped to at least get right with her. Everything I did lately was wrong, with Nicole, with the world. It was all just coming out wrong. I couldn’t just succeed, I wasn’t like Wynonna who was save people one way or another. At the end of the day she was the heroine that saved the town from demons. If I screwed up, Wynonna would have to fix it.

I knocked on the door lightly, hearing Nicole’s delicate steps on the other side as she came closer. There were more buttons undone on Nicole’s shirt than usual, her hair was a mess and she just looked… tired.

“Hey, I brought you dinner.” I smiled, lifting up the box so she could see. “Its four-cheese, your favorite.”

“Thank you.” Nicole gave a tight lipped smile. “Come in.” She opened the door wider, letting me in. I set the box down on the table next to the scattered papers. Nicole sat back down at the desk, looking over each paper carefully. A basketball game played in the background, something to keep her company and make the apartment seem less empty.

“Can I help you? That way you’ll finish faster.” I massaged her shoulders gently, kissing the crown of her head, but Nicole denied the request without a gesture.

“A lot of these cases are classified, I can’t show you.” She closed one file, moving it out of the way and opening another.

“I work there, Nicole.” I responded, my voice laced with confusion, but with a smile playing on my lips nonetheless. 

“You’re not part of the division that’s in charge of these sorts of things, Waverly. You’re responsible for the demon part of this town, I’m in charge of the rest.” I bowed my head and nodded, pressing my lips together in a tight line. I didn’t want a fight, I didn’t want to push her further, therefore I didn’t respond. I didn’t tell her that the only place where I felt comfortable, the only place where I felt safe, was with her. I didn’t tell her that I didn’t fight against anything because I was only Wynonna’s younger sister and the only thing I could do was research. I didn’t tell her that I was hurt. 

“I think it's best that I leave.” I tilted my head towards the door. “Nicole…. Sometimes I need to feel that you’re here with me. Hope you finish quick.” I pointed to the stack of documents and opened the door, walking towards the threshold ready to leave.

“Waves, wait. Please, Waverly.” But I didn’t turn back.

Nicole’s POV

Two hours. That’s how much I slept before I had to go and hand in a night’s worth of paperwork to Nedley. Tripping on my own feet as I approached his desk. He looked at the stack and then back at me with a frown on his face while I rubbed my tired eyes, that would much rather be closed, from exhaustion.

“Bad night?” I preferred not to respond so I simply nodded, my hands making their way to rest over my belt. “Good work, Officer Haught.”

“Thanks.” I walked out of dispatch without saying anything else and picked up my coat.

I wanted to see Waverly, I needed to see her. What happened last night was just a misunderstanding, a stupid one. It was just a bad day. In fact, Waverly deserved all her attention but I couldn’t give it to her because everything felt like another weight on my shoulders.

I parked my car in front of the Earp homestead, or the home of Wynonna and Waverly considering they were the only two left. The Earp sisters’ story was sad, after everything they’ve been through hell and back, especially with the addend of demons which makes everything so much more complicated.

I made my way from the car to the door and called out for someone to open the door. Wynonna was the first to respond, opening the door while she tried to hold a cup of coffee and a donut in one hand.

“Good morning, Wynonna. Is Waverly here?” Wynonna squinted her eyes at the sound of the question, sipping on her coffee and shaking her head.

“You made her cry.” She said simply. I opened my mouth to say something but no words actually came out, it hurt too much to know that she had caused her girlfriend to hurt, let alone cry. “She spent the whole night crying because she thought you regretted being with her.”

“I’m an idiot.” I said, rubbing at my temples.

“Look, you’re hot, your boobs are great” I looked down, face scrunched up in question. “and you obviously treat Waverly well. But, if you make her cry again I have a new gun that I’m not afraid to try it out on you.” She smiled ironically. 

“I give you permission to do so. But, where is Waverly?” I nervously ran my hand through my hair. I needed to see her.

“She’s running errands in town. She better come back with a smile or I’ll kill you.”

Waverly’s POV

Wynonna wanted Coke… or Pepsi? I couldn’t remember even though my memory was infallible, but how can your memory be perfect when your mind isn’t even there. Going out was an excuse, a reason to distract myself for a while, get some air, clear my head. But no matter what, everything ended the same.

“Hands where I can see them.” I heard from behind me, a sound so sudden that I almost dropped the can of tomatoes. I turned around so quick, quick enough to give myself whiplash, to see a man that looked to be in his mid-thirties clutching a pistol. His outfit was… strange.

“Oh no…” The moment he saw me, he took strong and long steps towards me that ricochet off the walls of the whole store. His reflexes were quick because in seconds he grabbed me by my shoulder and had a knife to my throat.

“You are the heirs sister, aren’t ya?” His voice was deep and rough which was mixed with a nauseating and putrid smell that escaped through his lips.

“I prefer to be called Waverly.” I quietly said, feeling the pressure of his arm against my neck become greater. The moment my eyes fell on the window, the sight of Nicole down the street was the first thing they met. I prayed for a few moments that she would see me, and in the turn of her head she did. “Help” I mouthed.

Nicole opened the door to the store and pulled her gun from her holster, pointing it at the revenant in front. Everyone in the store became silent, kneeling down and hiding behind shelves while they all watched the scene unfolding.

“Let her go and I won’t shoot.” The revenant merely laughed at Nicole’s request, jabbing the knife tighter to my neck.

“You can’t kill me, the only thing that can happen is you miss the shot and end up shooting the little Earp.” I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling as his grip became stronger and my breath became weaker.

“I’m not Wynonna, but if you touch my girlfriend I swear to go what’s awaiting you will be much worse than hell. Let go of the knife and we’ll talk about whatever you please.” 

The man began to slowly approach Nicole, with his knife starting to scratch at my neck. I looked her in the eye, but she didn’t look back at me. She looked at the end of the hall, then back the revenant then back to the hall. She did that for a few seconds.

“What…?” He turned his head to look behind him and Nicole took advantage of the opportunity to push his arm away and disarm him, hitting him in the head with the handle of her gun.

“Waves, go.” She said in between gritted teeth.

“No!” Nicole, again, hit the revenant who only returned the blow with one much stronger, disrupting her balance and causing her to fall against the shelves which only collapsed under the weight of her body.

She got up quickly, shooting him in the leg to stop his route towards me.

“You really think that’s gonna stop me?” He snickered, throwing Nicole to the ground as she tried to dodge all the blows he threw her way.

“Leave her alone and I’ll go with you!” I screamed, throwing myself towards the man, but Nicole didn’t give up. She kicked his inner thigh with her knee and left him to fall to the ground, giving him another kick to the stomach to knock him out.

“No matter human or demon, it all comes down to men.” Nicole pushed the revenant on his stomach and placing the cuffs on his wrists. She pressed his head against the cold ground and jammed her knee onto his back so he was unable to get up. She pressed the button on her walkie which she had on her shoulder while she looked at me with a half smile. “Incident at the supermarket, I need an agent. Everything’s under control.”

Nicole pushed the revenant out through the door when the patrol car stopped in front of the shop and waited for her fellow officers to leave so she could approach me. She had blood running down her nose, a small cut on her lip and a bruise forming on her cheekbone. 

“Wow.” I couldn’t help but say between a sigh, a smile and a nod. Nicole winced as her own fingers pressed against her side. “Oh, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” She nodded quickly. Nicole placed her hands on my cheeks, her eyes resonated with something that resembled worry. 

“Did he hurt you?” I shook my head to ease her worry, earning a soft smile from Nicole. “I’m sorry for yesterday…”

“After all this you’re still asking for forgiveness?” I chuckled, watching as Nicole smiled through her injuries. A smile that made me feel every single emotion. Tenderness, joy, happiness, the strong desire to jump on her and shower her face with kisses, but mostly it erased the memory from the night before.

I wanted to hug her, but the moment my arms made contact with her waist she let out a breathy groan of pain. 

“Baby, how about you take me to the hospital and hug me later on?” Nicole reached down to hold her own side, shutting her eyes tightly.

“It’s for the best.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole’s POV

I looked up at the door, my eye fixed on the clock above it as I sat at my desk with a few papers in hand. Five more minutes until I was free at last. That is, if I could even get up from the chair. Nedley didn’t know how hurt I was after the incident at the supermarket, and quite frankly I didn’t ask for an injury leave. Anything but that. It was already bad enough to be a simple officer, let alone staying at home to do absolutely nothing. 

“Good job yesterday, huh?” Nedley said, jacket in hand. My hands slid to the end of the armrest, using it as support as I stood up, feeling a twinge of pain at my side. As much as it hurt, I had to try and maintain composure. 

“Thank you, Sheriff.” I said, watching as Waverly waved from the door with a smile planted on her face. I couldn’t gesticulate as much as I wanted because Nedley continued to congratulate and applaud me for my work, but my line of sight never left her.

“And, don’t worry about not being with Wynonna and Dolls, this town needs an officer like you.” He told me with a pat on the back that sent daggers running across my side. “See you tomorrow, Haught.” He said, smiling at Waverly as he made his way out.

“Hey, I’ve been waiting for you for the past thirty minutes.” I reached up, taking her face between my hands and gently kissed her, leaving short chaste kisses on her lips.

“Waves, you don’t have to wait for me. You can just tell me where you are and I’ll come find you.” I laughed quietly, pressing my eyes together after feeling the throbbing at my side.

“You already know I like watching you work.” She winked at me, lowering her gaze before asking “Can I walk you home?”.

“Do you want to stay over? I bought more blankets.” I said as we walked out of the precinct. Waverly hooking our arms together as we walked down the street.

“You bought more blankets? For me?” Waverly asked, letting go to look at me.

“Of course, babe.” The smile on her face and the bright eyes that came along with it were enough to prove that even the smallest things made her happy. The slightest gesture was enough to satisfy her, and that was enough to make me think that Waverly had not had not been given enough affection in her past relationships, or in her life. And that made me feel something. Sadness, perhaps.

“But I didn’t ask for them.” I pulled out the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door.

“I know you want them, you didn’t need to ask.”  
I let Waverly step in first, helping her remove the heavy jacket that was draped over her shoulders, hanging it, along with mine, on the coat rack next to the door. 

“Do you wanna light the fireplace?” I said, placing my gun next to the walkie and my belt on the table. Waverly watched me for a few seconds, nodding her head not long after. “I can’t bend down, so can you light it, please?”

“It’s the least I can do.” Waverly took me by my hands, standing up on the tip of her toes to match my height and softly kissed me. Biting her lip after pulling away, she turned around and began to work on the fireplace.

While she did that, I took the opportunity to retrieve the ointment that the doctor had prescribed and a blue wool shirt. My eyebrows knit together while I looked down at the small tube in my hands, walking back to the living room where I met with a lit up fireplace and Waverly sitting next to it.

“Waves, can you help me apply this?” I said, rolling the tube between my fingers and leaving it on the coffee table. “I need to treat it.” My hands reached up to the buttons of my uniform shirt, unfastening button by button before Waverly got up from the fireplace and walked over to me.

“Let me.”

“Okay,” Waverly took my hands, removing them from where they last were, and began to unbutton the rest. “It’s hard focusing on just unbuttoning this.” I couldn’t help but laugh as she helped me slide the shirt from my shoulders, caressing my skin with her hands. Waverly folded my shirt before picking up the tube of ointment sitting on the coffee table.

“Wanna know something, Waves?” I felt the touch of her fingers run across the bruise on my side, letting out a puff of air while my eyes reflexively shut. “You’re the first person to care about me in this way.”

“Hmm?” She said, squeezing out more of the ointment on her fingers, spreading it around the hurt area with care.

“That you’re always so attentive to me without expecting anything in return.” Waverly bowed her head to hide the shy smile etched on her face as she shook her head, closing the tube of ointment in her hands.

“Well, nothing, nothing, no… I want pampering in return.” I smiled, putting on the shirt I had sitting on my lap.

“You know what I mean.” I carefully sat down on the sofa, using my hands as support as to not hurt my side more than it already was. With Waverly sitting at my side, I noticed how, by my words, something stirred in her conscious, or perhaps her memory

“I’m gonna go put this in your room.” She smiled lightly, lifting up the tube of ointment for me to see. I didn’t have time to say anything else before she left the room, I couldn’t even get up from the pain on my side.

When Waverly came back she turned off the lights to the hallway and sat down on the side opposite of where my bruise was, watching the flickering lights of the TV that was playing a basketball game. She didn’t say anything, simply resting her chin on her hand. 

“Waverly, talk to me.” I begged her with a gentle voice, softly rubbing her back. The other woman shook her head, getting up from the sofa. “Baby, you have to tell me what’s wrong.” I got up, gritting my teeth from the aching at my side, and followed close behind. “Tell me so there won't be any misunderstandings and so I can help you.”

“It’s because everything is so… it's…” She trailed off, pressing her lips in attempt to stop the tears welling up in her eyes. “I want to be useful, I want to help the way my sister does. ‘Cause what am I? The mascot? I’m the person they come to when they can’t figure something out. And Wynonna, she…” Waverly said, fighting to stop the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. Wiping away the droplets under her eyes, she continued. “Wynonna would be so much better off with Willa, and she knows it. Willa was like her, she was strong, she knew how to fight and…” She shook her head as her voice cracked. “She doesn’t do it all wrong like I do.”

“Hey, no, baby, look at me. No, no, no.” I leaned down and took hold of her face between my hands, wiping the tears that cascaded down her face with the pads of my thumbs. “You’re so important, without you they couldn’t have solved so many cases, Waves. You know four languages and you’re more committed to something than a lot of people from the Academy. Sometimes you need a brain between all the fight, y’know?” Lovingly, I swiped away the hair that had fallen on her face, brushing it behind her ear, lightly brushing my thumb against her cheek. “I’m so proud of you, and Wynonna too.”

“You don’t know that…” She responded in a whisper, turning her head away.

“I know from the way she looks at you after doing something extraordinary. She looks at you with that smile that reads ‘I knew she could do it’.” Waverly’s face broke out into a timid smile, and I hugged her, stroking her hair soothingly. “You’re so sweet, attentive, generous… Anyone would kill to be that way instead of knowing how to shoot a gun. I would know.”

“You’re all those things too.” She responded. Waverly pressed her head into my chest and I kissed the crown of her head, closing my eyes with a sigh.

“Not at your level.” I pulled away, feathering a light kiss on her forehead that lasted a few seconds, followed by another to her lips. “Come sit down with me? We can just watch TV?”

Waverly helped me comfortably sit back on the sofa and she curled up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

“Did you really buy extra blankets for me?” She asked.

“Of course, Waves. Why do you keep asking?” I turn to her, bumping my nose with hers.

“‘Cause I never asked you to, which means you listen to me and you care about my needs.”

Waverly didn’t really care about the game playing in front of them so it took about ten minutes before she fell asleep against my shoulder with one hand wrapped around my waist. I kissed her forehead lightly and rubbed circles on her arm, a small smile falling onto my lips at the sight.

“Waverly, let’s go to bed…” I whispered, giving her another kiss to the forehead. Waverly sighed into her arm without waking up. I knew I shouldn’t wake her up. It was the first time in many, maybe weeks, that she had been able to sleep this peacefully. And in this case, I preferred dealing with the pain at my side than waking her up.

I carried her with my right hand under her legs and my left holding her back. Waverly sleepily tossed her hands around my neck to secure herself in my arms and I walked with her all the way to my bedroom, leaving her on the bed in the most delicate way possible. I took her shoes off and draped the four blankets over her body, watching as her small form disappeared under each one. 

“Mmh…” She hummed under the blankets while I got undressed. “I’m cold.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I chuckled, crawling under the blankets, feeling as her hand pulled my arm across her back, indirectly telling me hold her.

“Goodnight, Nicks…” I smiled at the name and kissed the crown of her head, closing my eyes.

“Goodnight, Waves.”

 

Waverly’s POV

I slowly opened my eyes, noticing I was in bed with Nicole whose warm body could be found at her side. Nicole laid on her stomach, mouth opened enough for her deep breaths to resonate in the room.

“Waves?” She sleepily whispered.

“Shh, go back to sleep for a lil while longer.” I responded, reaching down to play and tangle my fingers within those red locks of hair. I smiled, lifting my head to lightly kiss the birthmark over her cheek. 

I spent the next fifteen minutes, revelling in the time they had together before they had to separate for the rest of the day.

Finally, I got up and put on Nicole’s sweater and my jeans, walking to the kitchen to make Nicole breakfast. Eggs, milk, and bread. Really Nicole? That’s all you have? Oh and of course, the pre-prepared lasagna and a dried up lemon. 

I liked to take care of Nicole, she spends so much time at work. This was the first time we will be having breakfast together because it was rare when we both woke up at the same time. Phone calls from Wynonna, or Nedley looking for Nicole. 

I put the two coffee-filled mugs on the table right next to the two plates of eggs and toast when I felt Nicole’s arms around my waist, giving me a kiss on the neck. I melted into her arms with the kiss to my neck, and even more when she kissed me again.

“Good morning, Waves.” Nicole kissed the crown of my head, walking towards the closet. When I turned around and I noticed that she wasn’t wearing her uniform. She was wearing a tight black shirt, and pants that weren’t khakis. And then she turned around to pick up her mug.

“Dear god…” I murmured, closely observing Nicole’s new uniform. Nicole held her belt with one hand and the other lifted the coffee to her lips, while I took in the form of her hips, her arms, all of Nicole that was taking her breath away. 

“Babe, are you okay?” I pulled her in by the nape of her neck and kissed her, trapping her lips into mine, my tongue sliding over hers in a slow and subtle motion, playing with the hairs at the back of Nicole’s neck. “You’re perfect.” I laughed when Nicole placed her hands under my thighs and lifted me up onto the table. Her hands traveled to the hem of my sweater, lifting it up over my head and disposing of it by tossing it to our side. Nicole began to lower her kisses down my neck. Her kisses that were wet, soft, and hard at the same time, while I felt her teeth scraping against my skin and gently sucking on the area under her lips. Just as she began to reach my cleavage, her phone rang. 

“Noo…” I puckered my lips in a frown, hearing Nicole’s laugh.

“Cops go where the danger is.” She winked, picking up her gun and holstering it.

“I should be your only danger.” I bowed my head, looking up at Nicole through my eyelashes and smiling innocently.

“Trust me, you’re what I’m most afraid of. I’ll see you tonight?” She asked, running her thumb over my bottom lip before placing a chaste kiss where her finger was moments ago.

“Yup. Have a good day, baby.” Nicole smiled, showing the prominent dimples that made her look adorable, shaking her head without saying another word but thinking about the name ‘baby’ as she walked out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole’s POV

The road back to Purgatory was long and hard. Denver, the great city, was not too fares Nedley drove past in the patrol car, the cold fogging up the windows and the show accumulating at the sides of the road.

A strange case in the city required help from the nearby precincts. Something very strange honestly, but Nedley and I went to share what we had found during our experiences in Purgatory.

When we get to the new town, we parked at the department with heavy eyes. I had been on the road for four days, stopping at place to place from work, I missed not only my bed but Waverly. Sometimes a combination of them both.

“Take a couple of days off work, officer Haught.” Medley said, giving me a pat on the back before walking into dispatch. 

“Thank you.” I said, surprised.

I walked down the street to Shorty’s, assuming that it would be empty due to the snow storm outside, the cold and the very limited amount of things to do in Purgatory. I opened the door and right before walking down the stairs I saw Waverly with her back to me, looking over a game of pool. Rosita smiled at me from behind the bar while she wiped away at a cup and with the tilt of her head Rosita motioned to Waverly. I stood behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around almost instantly and I snaked my arms around her waist, a smile growing across her lips as she realized it was me.

“Nicole! When did you get back?” She asked, her arms moving up to my neck, showering small pecks across my face. “I missed you.” She ran her thumb against my cheeks and right when her lips were moving up to connect to mine, a third person cleared their throats behind it. We turned to see it was Rosita, smiling back at us as she cleaned.

“Oh.” I let go of Waverly, only leaving a single arm around her waist. “Can I get a coffee, please?”

“Of course.” Rosita said as she turned on the coffee maker behind her. Waverly and I moved to sit on the bar stools.

“I have something to tell you.” Waverly said, watching as Rosita worked the coffee maker. 

“Hey,” Rosita interrupted. “Why don't you guys go on a spa getaway?” She said, setting down two cups of coffee in front of us.

“Spa? I didn't know Purgatory had a spa.” Waverly traced shapes on my knee, looking over at me with wide eyes. She wanted to go, and well, so did I. “How much is that?”

“Nothing.” Rosita responded, sliding two tickets across the counter moving to rest her head on the palm of her hand. “It's all paid for. I was gonna go with Doc but…” She sighed, walking to the other side of the bar. “He has other plans.”

*

Waverly and I went to the hotel. It was between trees on the side of a mountain and from the window of our room we could see the snowy outline of Purgatory. I had already changed into a bathrobe but Waverly was in front of me playing with the ties of her bikini. I didn't say anything, I just watched the curves of her breasts in the bathing suit in silence until I realized that she was standing in front of me with her robe draped over her shoulders.

“Ready?” She took me by the hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. We walked out of the bedroom and towards the elevator to the spa, where we had to pick up a bracelet to get in. From where we were we could hear the pools, running water and bubbling jacuzzis. 

There weren't many people, to be honest we got there be a late, it was seven and even though the spa didn't close until 10, people didn't really go that late.

Waverly removed her robe in front of me and left it on a nearby bench, I did the same and followed her until we reached the last jacuzzi, watching her toned legs, the curve of her back, her slim waist, and the hairs that fell out of her loose bun.

“Amazing.” I sunk myself into the jacuzzi, arms stretched out and head thrown back. The water bubbled around me, wetting the tips of my hair, feeling as every aching muscle in my body relaxed.

“Are you tired?” Waverly asked, straddling me under the water with her legs on each side of my body, her hands moving over my abdomen. I opened my eyes to see her breasts in front of me. “My eyes are up here.” With her index finger she moved my head up to meet her eyes. Her head was tilted to the side and she smiled before I felt her lips connect to mine in a slow, wet kiss.

“Waves, not here…” I whispered as we separated.

“It’s just a kiss. Too weak to take it?” She missed the side of my face and then the lobe of my ear before moving back, leaving her arms around my neck to play with the hairs on the back of my neck. “I missed you. Sleeping without you when it's cold out is horrible.” 

“And why is that?” I asked coyly, circling her waist, the space between our warm bodies diminishing. I tried to steal a kiss but she pulled back with a playful but timid smile.

“Because you're very warm and I can put my cold hands on your back without you whining… and Oh.” She let go, her eyes going wide.

“What? Did something happen?” I sat up straight, my face mirroring the worry I was feeling. Waverly shook her head. “Is this about what you wanted to tell me before?” She nodded with her eyebrows furrowed. 

“My sister is pregnant.” Now that was something I didn't expect. “Eight months to be exact.”

“What??”

“When you left, Wynonna gave the news, something happened and we all fell asleep in Purgatory during… almost seven months. And… and everything went back to normal but the baby didn't, and well, now she's got a big ass guy to show for it.” Waverly bit her lip, leaning her forehead against mine. “Also, turns out I'm not an Earp.” She whispered, feigning an amusement that was obviously laced with a hint of sadness. 

“How do you know that? Since when?” She shrugged, her eyes falling to the floor.

“I took a DNA test two days ago.” Waverly laughed, shaking her head. “Funny, isn't it? My dad isn't actually my real dad.” Her hands reach for mine, giving them a firm squeeze along with a heavy sigh.

“Why didn't you tell me?” I'm here for you, always. You hear me?” My hands reached up to hold her face where Waverly looked up at me with sad empty eyes. “Do you want to talk about this right now?” 

“No, I want to forget about it all. I want to be here, with you. We can talk about this later, okay?” Waverly separated herself from me with a smile on her face and she sat right in front again. I crawled towards her, the water reaching just above my neck, and I stopped when I reached her legs. I lifted myself up to kiss her. Her hands played with my hair as we kissed, somehow making the space between us to get increasingly smaller. “No, no. Not here, Officer Haught.” She said, tapping me lovingly on the nose with her finger.

When Waverly headed for the stairs, I took the opportunity to swim underneath and pick her up from her legs.

“We came here to relax.” Waverly said, eyebrows furrowed. I stood up in the pool, the water reached my waist while it went up to Waverly’s lower abdomen. “We came here to have some time to ourselves… away from everyone, everything.”

We spent the rest of the evening at the spa before going to dinner at the restaurant within the same hotel. Waverly had her hair untied and even though she looked like she was having a good time she had yet to tell me what was going on in that head of hers. The situation was hard for her, I am well aware of that, and the situation only gets harder due to all the danger both Waverly and Wynonna had to endure.

“Waves.” I called her, holding onto her hand as we walked back to our room.

“Huh?” She asked, frowning.

“We have to–” My cellphone rang just in that moment. Waverly looked down at my pocket as I reached for it. “Dolls.” I said, confused as to why he was calling. “Everything okay, Dolls?”

“I fear it's not, Nicole.” Waverly looked at me with wide eyes as she saw the tension coursing through my body. “We need you, now. A group of revenants have taken peacemaker.”

“Why do they want the gun if they can't touch it?” When Waverly heard me ask she immediately lifted her hand to her forehead.

“They want Wynonna. Let's go. Now.” I hung up and looked over at Waverly, shaking my head as we ran out of the room.

“What's wrong?” She stood in front of mess she opened the door.

“Your sister is in danger, your nephew too.”

*

“Take this and put it on.” Dolls swung the weapon over Waverly’s shoulders while I secured the handguns to my belt and another tucked into my boot.

“Listen… what should I do?” Jeremy said, timidly due to the presence of Doc.

“Just stay here.” Doc said, placing a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder and smiling with a certain kindness.

“Okay.” Dolls walked to the front of the group, his hands resting on his belt. “We don't know where they are so it's best if we split up. Nicole and Doc go together.” Doc nodded, tilting his Stetson.

“Wynonna… Waverly, you and I will go in the opposite direction.” We all nod and even though I'm afraid of leaving Waverly, I knew she could defend herself perfectly and either way she would be with Wynonna which calmed my nerves.

Before leaving, Waverly waiter quietly, watching as everyone walked through the door. Once everyone was gone, she reached for my hands.

“Please be careful. It's just the two of-” Rosita appeared at the door with a gun in hand.

“Make it three.” That's all she said, as simple as that, before walking through the hall until she was out of sight.

“Don't think about me, Waverly.” I cupped her cheek and and she melted into the touch with a soft but sad expression. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” I kissed her and I kept kissing her until the air in my lungs began to run out, until it burned. “When we're done here I’m taking you out to Denver.” And then Waverly smiled. 

“I'll see you later.” That was the last thing she told me.

*  
Our breath came out in short smoky breaks in the cold of the night as we tread through at least half a meter of snow which only accumulated in caps. Rosita, Doc, and I walked away from the patrol car and we headed towards a barn in the outskirts of Purgatory.

“Are you sure you want to come along?” I asked Rosita, fixing my cap and pulling out my gun. Doc and Rosita looked at each other with a blank expression before turning to me. “Well, they're dangerous?”

And then that's when I noticed. Rosita’s eyes began glowing an intense shade of red that resembled the opening gates of hell.

“Yeah… i'll drive.” Her voice changed into something deeper before returning along with brown eyes and tight smile.

“A warning would've been nice.” I turned to look at Doc.

“Well, I beg my pardon, Haught, but I assumed it'd be of help if we had one of them as one of us.” He gestured to us with his head. He pointed his gun towards the door, kicking it hard to break down the hinges. The wooden frame of the door went flying, along with the cloud of dust that surrounded them. 

I took out the small flashlight that was tucked into my belt and lit up the way. The cold was freezing us alive, Doc’s mustache had a collection of snowflakes hanging off it and Rosita shuddered occasionally.

“Are you okay?” Doc asked Rosita, which she nodded to in response, looking straight ahead with a sort of concentration. Just when we started gaining confidence, a dozen pairs of red glowing eyes contrasted from the midnight light. “Uh oh”

“Shoot!” Yelled Doc. We began to do as he asked, but it was dark, we didn't know where the revenants were. Rosita jumped through the tracks she could see and began to shoot alongside.

“Where is Wynonna Earp?” Yelled one of them in return. We shot at him without contemplating and right when he got close enough I butted him in the head with mine, but he, with a single punch, had me pinned to the ground. From my stance on the ground I began to shoot, but we weren't enough to take them all on. Eight revenants against three of us. We were outnumbered.

“Oh, that's what you want?” Doc shot him in the back but that only provoked the revenant more because with a single movement Doc was thrown into the nearest wall.

“Henry!” I yelled as I saw him fall to the ground, me following along to try and help him.

“You… you can tell me where Wynonna is.” I shoot him again but he doesn't fall. His foot, his boot makes constant with my head and that's when it all goes dark.

*

When I opened my eyes I was in a room with straw scattered across the floor. My hands stung, they were tied to a wooden post with a rope which was cutting off the circulation. I could feel the cold of the winter enveloping my body. I wasn't wearing a shirt, only my work pants and bra. The revenant came in and closed the door behind him, standing in front of me. Challenging me.

“I love watching people's wounds open up, y'know?” I only clenched my jaw, looking up at the revenant in front of me. “Where is Wynonna Earp?”

“Who?” He punched me, causing a small dribble of blood to run down my lip. “Oh! You mean the–”

“Your girlfriends sister.” He hit me again on the other side before I leaned over to spit the blood that welled up in my mouth. “Tell me where she is.” I remained silent against his demand until he hit me again, causing the blood from my lip to cascade faster and in larger amounts. I felt the opening, the warm blood drip against my cold skin, the pain.

“Do you want peacemaker back or not?!” He barked and with that came a kick to the head which sent me to the floor with a scream of pain. “Well, that's the least painful thing you'll feel today.” He knelt down to my height, grabbing me by the chin and tilting my head towards the corner of the room where a camera was set up.

“Why don't you say hi to your girlfriend?”


	4. Chapter 4

Waverly’s POV

“Wynonna! Waverly!” We heard screams behind us, a few yards away. They voices began to get louder and we ran in their direction even though the snow was an obstacle. Somewhere in between we found Doc and Rosita.

“Where is Nicole?” I screamed, closing up on them. Doc only shook his head, exasperated and out of breath from all the running. My heart dropped.

“They took her!” Yelled Rosita while Doc gasped for air. Maybe if he cut off on the cigarettes he wouldn't be struggling.

“Where!?” I asked, desperation laced in my words. My hands bottled up the collar of Doc’s shirt, cornering him. “Answer me!”

“There were eight of them.” He shook his head with regret and sadness for not being able to save her. “Eight against three. They took her because they assumed she could give up Wynonna easily.” Without a second thought, I turned to look at my sister and with just that she knew what I was thinking.

“We have to go, now.” Wynonna declared, turning to look over at Dolls, who nodded in agreement but was cut short when all our phones began to ring. We looked at each other, opening up our phones in sync. An image of Nicole being badly beaten flashed on the scream along with the audio of screams demanding the location of the heir. “Where is Wynonna Earp?” the same guy who yelled swung at her ribs with the bar in his hand.

“Wynonna!” The sound was terrifying and all of us began to ran. Wynonna was at my side, getting into the car alongside me. 

“We're going to save her, I promise. You hear me?” She turned on the car and we were off, my eyes remaining glued to the screen watching as the guy with Nicole appeared on screen with a baseball bat.  
*

Nicole’s POV

“Why do you care so much about Wynonna Earp, huh?” The revenants wiped off his hands from all the blood while my head sagged, I couldn't lift it up after everything. “For what I've heart, you aren't on her favorite persons list. She hates you for dating her sister. Didn't she point a gun at your head once?” But I smiled softly because yes, she didn't like me, and yes, she did point a gun at me, but I admired her. She had been through so much with her family, trying to keep her sister alive and having to deal with the ghosts of her father’s death. She didn't deserve any of this. “Nothing?”

“She only… wants the best for everyone.” With the bat in his hands he swung at my shin, the pain scattering throughout the rest of my leg. I screamed, balling up my hands to try and numb the pain. Another hit landed but this time on my stomach but this time it was the result of a kick.

“The best for everyone?!” He got up away from me, kicking my head with the metal hinge of his boots and then again in the stomach again and again, leaving me without a breath. “That bitch wants to kill us all yet you believe she wants the best for everyone.” I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see what the revenant was doing, but I could feel as the cold metal of a knife made contact with my throat, slowly being dragged down to my collarbones, making a fresh cut along the line.

“Stop!” I yelled with the very little strength I had remaining, feeling as my wound opened up more, the pain drowning out everything, burning against my skin.

“Where is Wynonna Earp?” He demanded for the hundredth time that night. He picked up my arms, untying them from the post before folding my right arm back until I could feel it dislocating, followed by another painful blow to the face.

“Boss.” Another revenant appeared at the door. “They're here. Wynonna Earp is here.” The original guy barked out a laugh and grabbed me by the hair so I could look him in the eye. Those fiery eyes.

“Looks like this was all for nothing.” He picked me up from the floor and made me walk ahead with a gun grabbed into my back. I couldn't see, my eyes were too swollen. I could only distinguish a small line of light and dark mounts that resembled people. But then we stopped and I could see Waverly’s shoes apart from everyone else's. Boots with red heels.

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled, ready to run to my side before Wynonna grabbed her.

“Eh, ts, ts, ts…” The gun in the revenants hand was pointed to my head. I tried to open up my eyes and the first thing I saw was Waverly and Wynonna’s faces. “The heir. Give us the heir and everything will go by easy.”

“No, Wynonna.” I said, shaking my head. I loved Waverly, I loved her to the point where I could die so she didn't have to lose her sister. The only family member she had left. “I-I’m fine.”

“No! You're not, Nicole.” I smiled with tears stinging at my eyes, nodding lightly.

“Yes, I am.” I said with a calm voice, my eyes closing instinctively. “You guys have to stick together, like… t-the family that you guys are” I finished, dragging and slurring word from the need of air. They were one big family and I was someone who just gravitated outside of their group. I couldn't have Waverly lose her family because of me, for someone who didn't matter. “Either way, she is the heir… Wynonna Earp.” I smiled, feeling the revenant’s arm hook around my neck, each time his arm pressing harder and handed against my neck. “I'm not important. Nothing happens if I die.”

“Nicole! No!” Dolls had his arms around Waverly, holding her against him.”

“I'm not letting you steal my spotlight, Haught.” Wynonna said, walking towards me which is when I decided to run towards her. I heard a gunshot and felt the stinging pain of the bullet crossing my leg. I don't know what I was thinking but in that moment everyone started fighting. Wynonna got up and Waverly ran to my side, crying as she held my head between her hands. She was talking, but I couldn't hear a thing she was saying. Everything went black. The last thing I remember was not being able to breathe.

*

The beeping of the heart machine from the hospital began to fade into reality slowly. I could hear it distantly but each time it became realer, closer. It hurt to open my eyes until I saw Waverly with red tear stained eyes and a stuffy nose. She was playing with my hospital bracelet. I smiled.

“Hey.” She realized I was awake and she sat up straighter, wiping away at puffy red eyes. “Don't cry, I'm alive.” I smiled but then all the pain in my body hit me at once.

“Why did you want to die?” Waverly asked, cupping Nicole’s cheek gently. “Are you really capable of leaving me here alone?”

“Waves…” I closed my eyes. “You can replace me, you can fall in love again… but you cannot replace your sister, and I would never forgive myself for living in a world where you don't have Wynonna because of me.” Waverly cried silently, wiping away at stray tears while shaking her head.

“Love can't be replaced, Nicole.” Her voice trembled, leaning her forehead against mine. She kissed me but I couldn't reciprocate from the pain I felt. I tried my best to kiss her back, soft and gently until she pulled away. “I love you.” After everything we've been through, after all this time, she finally said the words.

“I love you too.” I responded, trying to stop the wetness surrounding my eyes. Waverly smiled, giving me a short peck to the hand resting in her face. My hand that wasn't hurt considering the other one was laid limp and dislocated and my leg fractured from the bullet.

“Hey! Oh, oh… oh” Wynonna walked into my hospital room, stopping in her tracks and looking at her surroundings. She was quite… big and it had only been a week since we had all collectively found out she was pregnant.

“Calm down, Wynonna, you can come in.” Waverly picked up her jacket and smiled at me one last time before walking out of the door. 

“Eat something before you pass out.” She told her sister before she disappeared out of the room, closing the door behind her to give us more privacy. Wynonna looked at me with wide eyes, leaving her jacket on the chair. I looked down at the huge bump of her stomach and she noticed my staring. “Yeahhhh,” she dragged. “I went out to Denver and wanted to bring you back a gift but then I thought ‘Why don't I bring Waverly a nephew?’” I closed my eyes and formed my lips into a tight smile so I could swallow the laugh bubbling in my throat. If I did laugh then I was at risk of the stitches on my neck to pop open. “No, really… you were gonna let them kill you for me?”

“Yes.” Wynonna sat on the chair next to my bed, biting her bottom lip nervously. “You're her sister. How would she look at me if she let her own sister die because of me?” I moved my neck slowly to not cause anymore damage. “She can fall in love again, restart her life, but you can't replace a sister.” My eyes had been closed for a while now, it hurt too much to say these things. “She is the love of my life and I'm not sure if I'm hers too but you… you're the only constant thing she has left.”

“Do you really need My Little Pony to tell you that you're the love of her life for you to notice it?” I smiled at the nickname she used to describe Waverly. “All she does is talk about you, the point where I’ll start to hate oh if she continues. You only need to look at her, see the way she looks back at you to know, Nicole. She used to look at me and say that she was in love with Champ but her eyes always contradicted her words. Now, when she barely even looks at you, she looks like she’s going to melt right there in that moment.”

“Really?”

“Yes… really, Nicole.” She got up from her chair, standing up at my side with shut eyes. She looked as if she couldn't find the right words. “I've said a lot of rude things to you. I've threatened to shoot you with my gun and one time I may have pointed my gun at you when you had your back to me.” I couldn't help but release a slight chuckle. “Even though I've done all that you've always been so… nice with me, you've never dedicated a bad word to me, and now… you let them torture you, almost kill you for me. You've saved my life so don't you dare say you're worth nothing.”

“Dolls is a dragon, Doc is the best gunslinger in history and he also just so happens to be immortal, Waverly is a walking Wikipedia, Jeremy is a chemist, physicist, mathematician, and like everything else, Rosita has like five degrees in Chemistry and you… you are the heir.” I opened my eyes to look at Wynonna. Maybe it was due to her hormonal issues that she’s got going to but she was crying. “And what do I have? A uniform and a gun. I don't carry anything special. If it wasn't for Waverly I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for–” It hurt to talk, I needed a breather before continuing. “If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here with you guys.”

“That's why you said we're a family?” I nodded without moving my neck much. You're a part of us, you hear me? And…” Wynonna huffed, shaking her head. “Between the two of us, I'm the useless idiot here. I've spent my life in and out of correctional and running from the law and now it turns out I'm the heir. I don't know how to shoot, i've got nothing. Just a gun that can do crazy shit. But, do you know how we're the same without being special?” I shook my head while she smiled for the first time that night. “This.” She touched me over my heart with a single finger. You risk yourself for what you do and that saved me today. Not peacemaker, not Dolls and his dragon breath, not Jeremy and Rosita with their test tubes, not Doc with his guns, not even Waverly and the four languages she speaks.” Wynonna leaned over my bed, eyebrows furrowed in search of words. “Therefore you are my family. Okay? Never forget that.”  
*

Waverly’s POV

It was late when I went back to the hospital room to find a nurse leaving dinner for Nicole on the bedside table. I abandoned my sandwich on the table and walked over to her side, noticing how much better she looked. The medications she was on were definitely working because she swelling was going down, Nicole was starting to look like herself again.

“Lets see, what have they brought you for dinner?” I removed the plastic from the container and picked up the spoon to move around the soup.

“Something gross.” She responded as I moved the spoon up to her mouth so she can eat. “Yup, its gross.”

“It's not gross. It's chicken noodle soup.” I gave her another spoonful but this time Nicole took it without whining. “You love soup.”

“Correction, I love your soup. The one with the carrots and the pieces of bread, my favorite.” I wiped away at whatever had fallen from her lips and gave her another spoonful.

“You're lucky you got the sister that knows how to cook.” Nicole finished her soup in a few bites and I opened up the container that contained fried chicken with vegetables that did look appetizing.

“I've been feeding myself with precooked meals since I was 18 years old, finding you was a blessing, yes. But, you're more than that Waves… don't take me as–” She spoke slowly with slurred syllables decorating her words. I kissed her with a certain softness, only barely touching her lips with mine.

“I know what you're trying to say, don't talk anymore okay? Tomorrow.”

She finished eating and we were tired. I pulled off my boots and I laid back on the hospital chair, observing how she looked at me. She wore a tired smile, a smile filled with love, like she wanted to take a picture in that moment and save it in her memory. With that look she told me she loved me, that I was good enough, that I looked adorable, but it also made me feel smaller under her gaze.

“Sleep with me, Waves.” She said in a low voice and not once did I question getting up and walking over to her left side where her healthy limbs were. I sat down carefully, moving to lay with a few inches between us. “Please come closer.” She said softly, with closed eyes. And I did. I surrounded her waist my arm, careful to not add pressure on some of her bruises, and leaned my head against her shoulder.

“Your mom didn't cook for you?” I asked, remembering her comment about the precooked dishes.

“I was kicked out when I was eighteen, for y’know, liking girls.”

“Well…” I pulled the thin sheet over us and held her a little closer. “Now you're going to be sheriff, fighting demons is your side job, and you have me as your girlfriend.”

“Yeah, I think I've won at life.”


End file.
